playanimaljamfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold Coff
Harold is a former employee of AJHQ, originally introduced in May of 2018 in this post , and then given a confirmed name in in this post. Posts about Harold on Playanimaljam can be found under the tag Shitballs. Appearance Harold is a man in his 30s with pale skin and slightly curly hair with one light stripe in his hair, making his hair resemble a cinnamon bun (a treat sometimes enjoyed with coffee). He has brown eyes. After Harold regains a human form, he is growing a scruffy beard. He wears a tweed jacket with tears on one of the arms, and a National Geographic logo on the other. Under the jacket, he wears a disheveled yellow shirt with a few coffee stains on it, black pants, and a black tie with the National Geographic logo on it. Lore Harold was called a "Shitball" by Eric, which led Harold to rename as many of files in AJHQ as he can to "Shitballs". When this happened, Harold was turned into a coffee machine. Somehow, Harold manages to turn back from a Coffee Machine, but immediately after, it is revealed that he is broken beyond repair, and will be dropped off at "The Dump", which is presumably, very far outside of AJHQ. Later, outside of AJHQ in The AJHQ Realm's Ashlands, he is found by National Geographic, who introduces himself as "A friend" to Harold. They both manage to break into AJHQ, both of which armed being armed with weapons. They both manage to kill many employees, Harold even going as far as making a scarf out of one of the employees and offering a cup of blood to National Geographic. Harold tries to find his wife, Jane Coff, until he learns that National Geographic had died, in which he starts to panic, which is furthered when Bigfoot arrives. Harold begs for forgiveness. He is forgiven and Bigfoot offers to hug him, which they proceed to do, but then Bigfoot implies that Harold will be turned into a coffee machine again, and Harold poofs away. It is unknown what happens between then and when Harold enters Containment, but Harold at this time is now in Containment. Soon, Jordon is in Containment, in a separate room from Harold, but he manages to chew right through the walls, approaching Harold, and placing his hand onto Harold's shoulder. Later, they are seen far away from AJHQ, near the Log Out Button, but before they could escape, a flash of light engulfs them. It is unknown where Harold is at the moment. Trivia * The shitballs incident is based off a real incident where during a livestream AJHQ briefly showed some files titled "shitballs" "minionballs" and "shitballs2", the incident was quickly swept under the rug but still caused some drama in the community. * Harold is sometimes said to have a daughter named Spice who was left behind on earth, although she has never appeared on the blog Gallery Harold.png|Harold as a coffee machine Wisteria 4.png|Harold in Containment Harold 2 shitballs.png the past.png|Harold, Jane and Spice (non-canon) Harold makes a return.png|Harold makes his escape (non-canon) harold concept.png|Harold concept art killer comic.png|Harold meets Fluffy's killer Category:Unemployed Category:National Geographic Employees Category:AJHQ Employees Category:Humans